


New Year's Babe

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble #31: New Year's Baby(okay, I had to do the 'accidental baby acquisition' -- it was too good a chance to pass up!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	New Year's Babe

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble #31: New Year's Baby
> 
> (okay, I had to do the 'accidental baby acquisition' -- it was too good a chance to pass up!

"Zir!"

"My two favorite people!" Zir exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Harry asked flatly.

"I need a favor," Zir said.

" _You_ are asking _us_ for a _favor_?" Severus asked in amazement.

A shrug. "It's... delicate and I can trust you both," Zir admitted.

Harry looked at Severus for a moment. Severus gave a nod.

"If we can..." Harry said.

"Excellent!" Zir clapped his hands. "Be right back!"

"Ummm... you haven't told us..." Harry started.

Zir came back with a bundle in his arms.

"Her parents were murdered. She needs a home," Zir said. He dropped a baby in Harry's arms.

Harry looked down to bright blue eyes looking back at him. She cooed softly.

"We can't accept a random baby!" Harry protested.

"Not so random," Zir said seriously. "She's a powerful witch, or will be when she grows up. Her parents were killed by non-magical humans and she can't go into an orphanage."

"There should be a Ministry department that takes care of this sort of thing!" Harry said.

"Maybe there is, but she'll be abused there," Zir said. "Lady Magic has asked me to ask you to take her in."

"Oh," Harry said softly.

"We are honored," Severus said. 

"Good! Thank you!" Zir said, beaming.

"How do we explain her?" Harry asked.

"A distant Prince cousin?" Severus offered.

"That will work!" Zir nodded.

"Does she have a name?" Harry asked. The baby wrapper her hand around Harry's finger.

"Meredith," Zir replied.

"Meredith Vivian Prince," Severus said, looking down at the baby.

"Done!" Zir snapped his fingers. He conjured a sheaf of papers. "Here's her birth certificate and also a copy of the will now on file that names you as guardians." 

"But we don't know anything about babies!" Harry said.

Zir smiled. "I have faith. You'll figure it out."


End file.
